She Comes Off Strong
by justdr34m
Summary: Aeux Curtis is back from a girl's home a year after being taken away. Now she has to learn to live with her brothers and her friends again. Can she? Or will she learn that the best thing in life is to goodbye to the familiar and and welcome the changes?
1. You Can't Just Take Her

**I DON'T OWN THE OUTSIDERS. :) BUT I DO OWN THE NINE NEW CHARACTERS YOU'LL MEET THROUGHOUT THIS STORY. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. **

* * *

"You can't take her away! She needs her family right now, don't you understand that! She just lost her parents and you're taking her away!" Spencer yelled as the woman from family services escorted Aeux to the back of her car. Two police men, who had just told them about their parents death watched in case things got out of hand.

The family service woman put Aeux in the back seat of her Crystler Town and Country Wagon. Grabbing the suitcase that was sitting by the rear tire she stuffed it in the trunk and slammed it shut, "I'm sorry, but until things are settled with the court, Aeux will be going to a girls home, until you can prove you can take care of her."

Darry finally lost it, "What do you mean take care of her! You're leaving the rest of my brothers here, why do you have to take her!"

"Mr. Curtis, you may not know this, but females are harder to look after than males. They require more money and supervision, especially in this kind of neighborhood. Now if you'll excuse me, the judge told me he wanted Aeux at the girls home by tonight."

The woman turned around, got in her car and drove off, leaving the Curtis family watching as the car pulled further and further away. The police left shortly after the car was out of sight.

Pony and Ace were sitting on the porch with their tears flowing freely, Pepsi and Soda were trying to comfort them, but it wasn't working, as well as they hoped because the tears spilling down their cheeks wouldn't stop either. After awhile Darry ushered everyone inside and they began preparing for their battle with the court to get their sister back, and to plan the life they now how to live with out their parents.

* * *

**REVIEW OR NOT IT'S UP TO YOU :)**


	2. Welcome Home, Party Time, Solve It

**I BORROWED A QUOTE FROM AN ICON I READ ONLINE, HOPES WHO EVER MADE IT UP DOESN'T MIND.**

**One Year Later**

"Winston your out!" the guard yelled into Aeux Curtis and Brooklyn Winston's bunk room. Casting a hesitant glance at Aeux, Brooklyn started packing her little belongings into her beat up old backpack. The guard re-appeared at the barred door and shouted, "Grab your shit, Curtis, looks like your going home with her."

Silently Aeux packed her stuff like Brooklyn and they both were escorted out of the run-down building. As they stepped out of the last door, it was shut and locked behind them, leaving them stranded.

"Great, who ever the hell was suppose to pick us up, is late," Brooklyn complained, "With my luck it was probably suppose to be my good for nothin' brothers."

Adjusting her backpack, Aeux started walking down the stairs, "Ain't no one pickin' us up, Brooklyn. Deal with it. We'll hop a train and ride back."

Groaning Brooklyn picked up her pack and jogged after Aeux.

Finding a train heading to Tulsa was easy getting on the train was even easier, the guards we're tired sense their shift was almost over, and they we're waiting for their replacements. The ride back was quite, Brooklyn slept most the way, while Aeux thought about Tulsa and the night she left.

Hours went on until the train began to slow down. Shoving Brooklyn awake the two girls hopped off the train and started heading to town. It was starting to get dark when they passed Buck's but it was still to early for anyone to be partying. Buck's was as quiet as ever, beer bottles littered his yard from last night's bonanza, "This town never changes," Brooklyn said amused.

Continuing to walk the girls wound their way down the streets until they reached their destination. The Curtis house looked as torn down as ever. The fence was hanging by scrapes and even the scrapes were just hanging on. Pushing through the front gate it swung open with a rusted squeak. The radio was turned up and the girls could hear it clearly standing outside the front door.

"It's now or never, I suppose," Aeux sighed. Shoving the door open Aeux and Brooklyn stepped inside, tossing their packs to the ground and marveled at the sight before them. Steve, Pepsi, Soda and Daniel were tied up wrestling. Two-bit and Alec were as ever drinking beer and watching mickey mouse. Johnny, Pony and Joey sat watching the wrestling match. Ace and Austin were playing cards. Aeux could hear Darry and Spencer in the kitchen cooking dinner, and she guessed Dally was in the bathroom sense the door was closed.

The boys all stopped what they were doing to see who had just walked in, their stunned faces soon turned into huge smiles when they realized who. Everyone yelled their names and the two girls were soon over come by eleven boys. Darry and Spencer entered the living room to see what the commotion was and soon joined in on the hug feast. And even when Dally exited the bathroom came and gave the girls a hug.

Nearly two hours later everyone had settled down and food sat on plates in their laps. Silence hung in the air until Darry broke it, "They just let you leave?"

Brooklyn, "Yup that's what they did. Told us to get our shit and leave. We hopped a ride and wala we're here."

Soda being the concerning brother, "You hopped a ride? You realize if you were caught they would have sent you back!"

Aeux yawned, "Well it's not like your asses were coming to pick us up, and I wasn't 'bout to wait for someone to come pick us up."

Darry's eyes narrowed, "Language, Aeux."

Brooklyn laughed and muttered, "Language is the least of your worries."

Darry raised an eyebrow at her, not quite hearing her. Aeux shot Brooklyn a glare telling her to shut up. Aeux got up, "Well if you don't mind I'd like to put my," she looked at Darry, "_stuff_ away."

As she was walking down the hall the Curtis boys were yelling at her to wait, Aeux ignored them and opened the door to her old room, instead of her small twin bed with the white blankets she saw, a queen bed and a floor over run by clothes.

Darry stood behind her looking at the scene, "We tried telling you."

Turning around Aeux screamed, "You gave away my room! I was gone a year, a year and you already gave my room away!"

Spencer, "Come on now, Aeux. Pepsi and Soda needed their own ya know? They couldn't share forever with Ace and Pony."

Brooklyn massaged Aeux's right shoulder blade calming her instantly, "Fine, where the hell am I suppose to sleep?"

The boys looked at one another with blank stares, finally Two-Bit called out, "Why doesn't she stay in the closet at the end of the hall?" It was suppose to be a joke but Darry and Spencer's eyes lit up.

"We'll fix it up, Aeux, we promise. It'll be down tomorrow. Until then you can sleep on the couch or with one of your brothers."

Brooklyn jumped in, "Or she could stay with me tonight!"

Darry was about to say no but Aeux interrupted him, "What a _lovely_ idea, Brooklyn. We should leave, you never know if you're brothers' are planning on giving your room to someone else either."

Brooklyn laughed, "They wouldn't dare!"

Casting a glance at Dally and Austin they both shook their heads. Grabbing Aeux's hand Brooklyn pulled her to the door, "Come on girl, let's see what shit we've missed sense being away!"

Before anyone protested they girls grabbed their packs and took off out of the house and down the street. Jackson street wasn't far from the Curtis house, walking passed the run down apartments Brooklyn pulled a loose brick by room 128 and her house key lay in the same spot she'd left it months before. Unlocking the door the girls went inside and threw the bags on the ground, "Home sweet home."

"Home away from home," Aeux answered flopping into the couch.

Brooklyn laughed, "Come on, let's get ready for tonight. Ain't been to Buck's for awhile, I'm sure a few of the boy's there musta grown up in the year we've been gone."

Laughing Aeux followed Brooklyn down to the only bedroom in the apartment. The door was missing but it laid resting like it had been for years next to the wall. Inside were the rows of clothes the girls had collected from Dallas' many girls he brought over when he needed a room, and using Two-bits way of paying for things. The girls had spent weeks building the stacks. Brooklyn picked up a black halter top, "I think we should update, my boobs will never fit into this shirt again, well without it cutting off circulation. And your boobs are bigger than mine!"

Aeux laughed, "Let me see that." Tossing the shirt to Aeux Brooklyn went searching through the clothes, tossing some towards the door when she saw something that wouldn't fit either girl.

Aeux went to the hall closet pulling down the sewing kit, and some red thin ribbon. Cutting the front of the shirt in half she added holes along the edges hemming her cuts as she went. When she was finished she took the ribbon and laced the two halves back together like a shoe. Aeux did the same to the back of the shirt, leaving almost two inches in between the two halves.

Going back into the room, Aeux found the once favorite red mini skirt the girls had shared, discarded in the unwearable pile. Taking some black ribbon from the hall closet Aeux flattened the skirt with the buttons in one crease while the back of the skirt in the other. She cut out the pre-existing hem from the back of the skirt and the buttons from the front. Hemming as she went. She added four holes to each side and laced it up with the black ribbon.

Laying the repaired clothes off to the side she began fixing the fixable clothes in the unwearable pile.

Finally Brooklyn stopped throwing clothes over and walked out, she saw Aeux fixing a pair of pants, and then she looked at the fixed pile, "My god! Those are rockin, Aeux." She looked through the pile until she got to the bottom and held up the halter and mini, "I'm wearing these! I found the perfect shoes in the back for them, and i'm sure I have some fishnet around."

Brooklyn dropped down to her skivvies and got her fishnet and boots, forgetting about her underwear Brooklyn put on the fishnets until she was about to finish pulling them on, "God damnit! Stupid underwear, don't they understand to wear a skirt like this requires the use of no underwear."

Aeux laughed and threw Brooklyn the scissors, who in return cut at both legs and pulled her underwear off and pulled up the fishnet. Sliding into the skirt she adjusted the ribbon and then took off her bra to fit into the halter. Putting on the the black pumps she 'borrowed' from Jessica Gregin two summers ago. "My look is complete I just have hair and makeup now, what are you going to wear?"

Taking off her clothes Aeux put on a pair of tight black pants and a large belt, and the she pulled on a halter that was exactly like Brooklyn's but it was white with black ribbon. Brook through some boots at Aeux and then the two started putting makeup on. Mascara and eyeliner was all they needed, brushing their hair and throwing it into a ponytail was all they did to their hair. Looking at each other they both nodded and they left for Buck's. Upon arriving there the party was already in full swing. Walking in the girls were greeted with three heavy smells, alcohol, cigarette smoke, and body odor. Walking over to an almost drunk Two-Bit he laughed, "My, my, my you two look beautiful! Alec, my brother, look at these two lovely ladies."

Alec came over and let go of a low whistle, "You two clean up good. You just might want to hope Dally or one of your brother's don't show up. They'd ring your hides just thinking of wearing outfits like yours, imagine what they'd do if they actually caught you wearing them!"

The girls laughed, "So what? They going to send us off? Been there, done that, it ain't to bad," Aeux replied.

The two boys nodded and bid them farewell when they noticed two blondes walked in. Brooklyn and Aeux started dancing and were soon joining the rest of the party chugging down beers and other types of alcohol. Aeux and Brooklyn sat talking to a few guys who were trying to keep up with Aeux at shots of vodka, their words were rolling together and Aeux still had a clear mind. The two boys soon started driving Aeux insane until she finally said , "If vodka was water... and I was a duck... I'd swim to the bottom and never come up... but vodka isn't water... and i'm not a duck... so slide me the bottle and shut the fuck up."

The boys started laughed and fell off their chairs. Where they soon grew tired of trying to get up, and ended up passing out. Alec showed up besides the girls, "I'm heading home, do you want me to walk you back to your apartment?"

Brooklyn nodded and the two girls got up and followed Alec into the raising suns rays. Once we reached the apartment Brooklyn went straight to the couch and fell asleep, telling Alec to wait for her by the door, Aeux covered her friend up with a blanket, and headed outside to talk to Alec.

As Aeux walked out of the apartment Alec straightened up from leaning against the outside wall. Aeux turned and gave him a hug, and didn't let go. Alec wrapped his arms around her and hugged her. Gently rubbing her back, the way he'd seen Soda and Pepsi do so often with her when she was little.

"How has it been? What have they been like? Are they okay?" Aeux asked pulling away from Alec, her hands still laid gently on his back and his at her waist.

"Okay, there's been a few rough spots here and there but they pulled through. Darry and Spencer have been working non stop sense, they both got jobs now. Soda and Pepsi dropped out and Soda works full time at the DX while Pepsi works full time at Carson's. Pony and Ace are in high school now, they skipped a grade. Everyone else is pretty much the same, Johnny and Joey got jumped a few months back left um pretty scared up, ain't been the same ever sense. But nothing we couldn't handle." Aeux pulled fully away from Alec now and sat down on the curb, putting her hands in her lap and picking at her fingernails. Alec went and sat down next to her, "You okay, Tiger?"

Aeux smiled at Alec when he used her old nickname, "I apparently didn't drink enough tonight, my thoughts are still clear and storming in my mind just as fast as they were yesterday and the day before."

Alec laughed, "You drank more than anyone at the party, I think. You even passed Two-Bit, which never happens."

Aeux gave Alec a small smile, "You should go, I'll see you in a few hours."

Alec got up and helped Aeux get up, he watched her walk into the apartment and shut the door, hearing it lock afterwards.

Grabbing another blanket Aeux sat in the recliner the girls had high jacked from the south side, and she soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

Or at least she thought, three hours later Aeux woke with a start, sweat beads were falling down her face, her breathe was ragged. Aeux hadn't remembered the dream but she knew what it was about, the after shock was always the same. Her parents death haunted her whither she was awake or not. Brooklyn was still sleeping her blanket twisted around her, Aeux smiled, Brook was going to have a major hangover when she woke up.

Getting up Aeux grabbed her pack and went and got in the shower. The hot water relaxed her but it had to end sometime, after washing her hair and body Aeux got out. The bathroom was filled with steam and it rushed out when Aeux opened the door. Going to the bedroom Aeux got a pair of tight pants, a blue tanktop, black undergarments and her boots. Putting it all on, she combed out her hair and left for the Curtis house. Brooklyn was going to be passed out for another few hours and waking her up was out of the question.

As Aeux got closer to her house, the normal hectic morning was heard down the street. Walking in, she was greeted by her brothers with a cheerful good morning. Until Two-Bit who was over watching Mickey mouse said, "Ain't you suppose to be sleeping? You drank more than me last night, and I was stumbling around like a mad fool all morning."

Darry shouted angrily, "You were drinking last night! At Buck's none the less!" He turned to Two-Bit, "You saw her drinking and you didn't stop her! Two-Bit she's only 13!" he turned back to Aeux, "What were you thinking, Aeux!"

Everyone in the house was quiet. Suddenly Steve came running through the front door, "Soda come on we're going to be late!" After looking at everyones angry stares at Aeux he shut the door, and stood by Soda who whispered, "She went out drinking last night."

Aeux didn't say anything and Darry yelled again, "Well?"

Aeux shrugged, "I needed to clear my head."

"To clear your head, clear you head?! Drinking doesn't clear you head it clouds it up! What would you have done if someone thought of taking advantage of a drunk girl? Or when you walked back to the apartment with Brooklyn what if some Soc showed up huh?! You have to learn your actions have consequences. You need to start using your head, Aeux your thirteen start acting like it."

Dangerously Aeux stepped up to Darry and snarled, "You gotta problem with me?"

Darry as angry as he was replied, "Yeah as a matter of a fact I do."

Stepping closer Aeux snarled again, "Solve it. News flash Darry I don't live to please you."

With that Aeux turned around leaving the house and everyone stunned.

**REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. WHAT YOU THINK SHOULD HAPPEN; WHAT YOU'D LIKE TO SEE HAPPEN; I'LL TRY AND ADD SOME OF YOUR IDEA'S INTO THE STORY LINE.**


	3. Fights, Apologies, Nightmares

**YES I BORROWED A FEW QUOTES FROM RANDOM QUOTES SITES - I DON'T KNOW WHOSE THEY ARE BUT THANK YOU ANYWAY :)**

* * *

Not really knowing where to go, Aeux headed to the Dingo, Mark owed her a basket of fries anyway. Walking in no one took notice to her, until she was walking up to the order window, "Hey Dollface!"

Aeux turned around, recognizing the voice, when she saw him he was waving his hand over for her to come over. Walking to the booth, Aeux grinned, "Dallas and Austin Winston what a pleasant surprise."

Austin scooted over for her to sit down, "How's Brooklyn doing?"

"Passed out, I give her a few hours or so until she'll wake up."

The waitress came over, "Good evening kids, what'll it be?"

Dallas took over, "Three cheeseburgers, three fries, and three Pepsi's."

The waitress smiled, "Alright, it'll be up in a few minutes."

When she walked away Austin looked at Aeux, "You went drinking last night didn't you?"

"Oh come on, not you too, Darry already went ape on me. It's not like we got completely drunk, and Alec walked us to Brooks apartment. There's nothing to worry about."

Dally leaned back, "You know Brook can take care of herself Austin, and everyone in town already knows that if they try anything with her it'll be the end of their life."

The waitress came back with our food Aeux thanked her while the other two dove into their food. As the boys finished their breakfast/lunch they looked at Aeux, Austin in particuler questioned her, "Aren't you going to eat?"

Aeux smiled sadly, "Not at the moment. I'm sorry I should really be going."

Taking the wax paper under the fries she wrapped them up and then did the same thing to the cheeseburger. Reaching into her pocket for the few pieces of paper she had Dally stopped her, "I got it don't worry."

Aeux nodded and left the Dingo, walking back to Brooks apartment she went inside and set the food down on the coffee table. Scooting Brook over far enough so she could sit down, Aeux brushed Brooks hair out of her face. "Sweety. Sweety I know your tired, but you have to get up. I got you some food. Cheeseburger and fries from the Dingo. And after you eat, we can go down the the DX and got a soda."

Brook groaned, "What time is it?"

"Umm, it's about 10ish I believe."

Groaning again Brook sat up, grabbed the cheeseburger and fries, "Thanks for the food. You go home yet?" Sighing Aeux leaned back into the couch, "I take it, it didn't go so well?"

"Two-Bit was there. Opened his mouth and talked about us drinkin last night. Darry went crazy."

"Oh no, what happened?" Brook asked and then took a bite of the cheeseburger.

"I lost it, of course. You know me Brook, I don't take confrontation well," Aeux said looking at her best friend.

Brook snorted, "Yeah I know you, I also know that you have quite a mouth on you as well. So what did you say to Darry?"

"I asked if he had a problem, and he said he did, and so I told him to solve it because I didn't live to please him," Aeux said feeling guilty.

"Oh you didn't. Aeux what are you going to do?" Brook questioned finishing her burger and starting on her fries.

"I don't know, apologize?" Aeux got up and walked to the door, "Hurry up, take a shower and I'll bring you back a pepsi from the DX okay?"

Brook nodded and Aeux left. Walking down the street a few greasers were whistling cat calls at her, but she ignored them. When she finally saw the DX station she smiled. She could make out Steve and Soda working on a Chevrolet Camaro. Girls both made of Socs and Greasers littered the parking lot. Passing through the back line of girls she ignored their annoyed screams, but as she traveled closer to Steve and Soda the screams got louder, "What do you think you're doing? You must be crazy if Soda would ever look at a skanky bitch like you!" another called, "You think just cause you're a whore Soda will fall into your arms?" "Bitch turn the fuck around and leave!"

The yelling had gotten Steve and Soda's attention, and they saw the trouble the girls were causing for Aeux. Seeing the anger fill up her eyes, they took off running to stop whatever Aeux had planned to do.

Before they got to her though, she had turned around and looked at the girl who'd just called her a bitch and said, "If i'm a bitch, then you're a bitch, you're moms a bitch, for having a bitch, your dads a bitch for fucking a bitch, so whose the bitch, now bitch?"

The greaser girl looked appalled and raised her hand to slap Aeux, but Aeux pulled out the switchblade she'd gotten in the girls home, snapping it open she held it against the girls neck, "Don't even think about it."

The girl nodded with tears running down her face. Suddenly Aeux's arms were grabbed from behind and the switchblade was taken from her hands. Steve held Aeux's arms behind her back and Soda held the switchblade, "What are you doing, Aeux? Pullin' a blade?"

"She called me a bitch, what was I suppose to do? Just walk away?" Aeux argued, trying to pull free from Steve, but wasn't having any success.

"Yeah, if that's what you had to do! What's wrong with you Aeux, last year you didn't even touch the kitchen knives and now look at you!" Soda argued back.

Elbowing Steve in the gut, he dropped her arm and she pulled away from him, "Sometimes you just have to grow up Soda. I mean you must know all about that right? Sure everythings been all fine and dandy while i've been away. Sleeping in my old room, eating and drinking and watching tv, oh i'm sure you had a blast!"

"This isn't you Aeux, you aren't the same sister I had a year ago," Soda almost cried in dispare.

"Don't you understand, this is me. This is who i've become! If you can't handle it, then fine, don't. Just don't stand around holding your breath for the old me to come back, you'd be dead before you knew what hit you."

Soda stood silent for a second, mouth hanging open and before he knew it, a silent tear rolled down his face, as he watched Aeux turned and walked back down the street.

**Later that night**

Soda was explaining to Darry and Spencer what happened at the DX that day, while everyone listened in. Even Dally and Austin seemed intrigued by the story.

The front door slammed open and Brook stomped in, "Is Aeux here?" The boys looked around at each other and then they all shook their heads. "She was suppose to bring me a soda from the DX and she never showed up."

Steve muttered, "Yeah that's cause she was too busy yelling at Soda and pointing knives at people."

Brook looked amused, "She did what?"

Soda restarted his tale while Brook listened in.

Darry stood up, "We can't deal with this, she's thirteen she knows how to act, she knows what's accepted and what isn't. If she doesn't straight up her act, then we can't keep her here, we can't live our lives worrying about what kind of outburst she's going to have. What if she pulls this stuff when she goes to school?"

Brook stood up, "You don't know what it's like for her! None of you do! You don't know what she had to put up with at the girls home!" tears spilled down Brooklyn's face.

Austin got up and wrapped his hands around her pushing her face into the crook of his shoulder and let her cry as she held onto him.

The still open door was soon filled with a shadow and everyone looked over to see Aeux standing there. Brook pulled away from Austin and wiped the tears away, "Aeux..."

Worry filled Aeux's face, "Brook, what's wrong?"

Ignoring everyone else Aeux went over to Brook and hugged her. Brook hugged her back, "Nothing's wrong, Aeux. Promise." Brook pulled away and they looked each other in the eyes. Finally Aeux nodded and smiled.

Aeux turned around and looked at Darry, "Sorry for this morning, Darry. I know that doesn't make up for what I did and what I said, but I hope it's a start?"

Darry's mouth fell open and he nodded. Aeux then turned to Soda, she went over and hugged him tightly, "I'm so sorry Soda. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I was just mad for being called a bitch and a skank and getting told I wasn't good enough to see you. I know there isn't an excuse to make what happened that much more less hurtful, and I don't expect you to forgive me easily, I just want you to know I am sorry."

Soda stood up and hugged Aeux. Turning around with her arm around Soda's shoulders she looked at everyone in the room. Darry stood up again, "I know you just got back and all Aeux, but there are rules you going to have to follow if you're going to stay here."

"Of course."

"Rule one, no drinking. Ever. Rule two, no going to Bucks, unless accompanied by Spencer, Pepsi, Soda, or myself. Rule three, when school starts nothing under an A, B's and you wont leave the house, C's yours privileges such as radio, or the television will be taken away. Any F's any F's at all and you wont see the light of day until you're forty. Rule four, curfew is at ten o'clock. Rule five, you must tell someone where you're going who you're going to be with and when you'll be back every time you leave the house. Do you understand me?"

Aeux nodded, "Yeah sure."

Spencer added in, "Oh, and you'll have chores, that must be done before you can leave the house."

Aeux nodded again, "So now that we've got the major list of rules laid down, did you finish my room?"

Darry and Spencer smiled and then led the way down the hall to the old storage room. They opened the door and turned the light on. Aeux's bed was crammed against the back wall, the walls on either side were touching both the headboard and bottom-board. A small desk sat in the right corner, along with a chair. The pre-existing shelves were still in place, and in the left hand corner was a bar like the bar's that Aeux and Brooklyn had used to hang the close up.

Darry, "I know it doesn't look like much, but you got shelves, and a desk, and that bar is for your clothes, and a little side table, and look you still have your old bed and the white sheets."

Aeux didn't say anything she just stared at the room she was going to be sleeping in, but finally she was able to manage a rough, "Thank you."

Brook smiled, "Come on girl, you hear that, you have your own closet, you can finally take all your clothes back!"

Aeux laughed, and then looked at Darry. Not even having to ask Darry nodded with a smile. The two girls laughed and ran out of the house. Somehow managing to find boxes, that we're thrown out back by the garbage the girls loaded all of Aeux's own clothes and carried them back to the Curtis house. Everyone was still up watching tv when they walked in.

Not saying anything they went back to Aeux's room and opened the boxes and put her, three pairs of pants, four shirts, on the bar and stuffed her three bras and five pairs of underwear into the small side table that happened to have two drawers built in. When they were done, the girls then laid back on the bed and laid in silence.

A few hours later Darry went in to check on his sister and found them both asleep. Smiling he grabbed a blanket at the foot of Aeux's bed and covered them both up. Turning around he looked at the empty boxes and the clothes hanging on the bar he'd put up, and his smile turned into a frown.

_She's only been gone a year, and this is what her clothes have become? I know she grew up some but I didn't think she grew up that much. Those pants don't even look like their her's. _

Giving one last look at his sister, Darry walked out the room and closed the door behind him.

The night was going quickly until, Aeux let out a soft whimper. Brook stirred in her sleep at the sound but didn't wake up until Aeux let out another one. Sitting up Brook softly shook Aeux.

Suddenly Aeux sat bolt up right, "He's coming!"

Looking around fear crossed Aeux's face until Brook came into view. Brook pulled Aeux into her lap and Aeux leaned into Brook while her arms wrapped around Aeux's shoulders. Aeux's head rested on Brook's right arm. Rubbing her back, Brook quietly whispered soothing words to Aeux until she felt the girl's breathing slow down. Knowing she wasn't going to sleep again, Brook hugged Aeux tighter and rocked her.

The next morning Darry came into wake the girls up but stopped himself when he saw Brook's tired eyes and Aeux still sleeping in her lap. Concern quickly rose in the eldest brother for his youngest sibling.

He opened his mouth to ask something but Brook shook her head and put a finger to her lips to tell him to be quiet. Quietly and slowly Brook maneuvered from underneath Aeux and covered her in the blanket Darry had used the night before.

Leaving the room, they closed the door behind them and they went into the kitchen. Spencer looked up from the paper and his coffee in confusion.

Darry had Brook sit down and he sat down next to her waiting for him to tell her what was wrong. Brook sat for awhile ignoring the stares until she said, "It's not a big deal, really. She just had a nightmare. Not uncommon I've been her bunk mate at the home for the last six months, and then four months before that."

"Nightmares? Who has nightmares?" Pepsi asked as he and Soda walked into the kitchen.

Spencer, "Aeux had a nightmare last night."

Looking at each other Pepsi and Soda both asked, "Are they like what Pony and Ace had? We didn't hear anything last night."

The others shook their heads as well and then looked at Brook who sighed, "I can't say anymore then what I already said. I promised I wouldn't tell."

Pepsi, "If you know something, you have to tell us. She's our sister!"

Brook got the same angry glare Aeux always showed, "And she's my best friend, I'm not about to betray her trust, when it took her forever for her to tell me herself in the first place!"

Brook pushed passed Pepsi and left the Curtis house. Pony and Ace walked in soon after, "Something wrong?" they asked, when they saw their four brothers just sitting there.

Darry stood up, "No, nothing," he smiled and got up to start making the eggs.

* * *

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? **


	4. AUTHORS NOTE: NAMES

Okay I was asked about who was who so here's the run down;

Curtis Family

Darrel "Darry - Superman" Shaynne - 20

Spencer Lee - 19

Sodapop "Soda" Patrick – 16

Pepsi-cola "Pepsi" Richard – 16

Ponyboy Michael "Pony" - 14

Aceman "Ace" Alexander – 14

Aeux "Tiger" Rosemarie – 13

Winston Family

Dallas "Dally" Andrew – 17

Brooklyn "Brook" Marie - 16

Austin "Tinman" Dean – 15

Mathew Family

Keith "Two-Bit" Benjamin - 18

William "Alec" Christopher – 15

Randle Family

Steve Nicholas – 17

Daniel "Dannyboy" Thomas – 15

Cade Family

Johnny "Johnnycakes" Martin - 16

Joey "Joey Kangaroo" Alan - 14

I realize it's extremely unlikely to have two pairs of identical twins in one family sense it's like 1/83 or something for just identical twins through out the world. But just go with it :) the Curtis family had good genes lol.

Maybe if you ask nicely I might create a background history for all the character's and just randomly place them through out the story or something.


	5. Eggs, Whispers, Truces

**IF ANYONE HAS ANY QUOTES OR SAYINGS OR WHAT NOTS SEND THEM :) I COULD USE ALL THE HELP FINDING USEFUL ONES.**

The eggs were passed around the table until the pan was scraped empty and everyones plate was covered in the fluffy yellow goodness. Ace looked around for a second, "What about Aeux? We didn't save her any breakfast."

Spencer looked up from his newspaper, "Aeux isn't feeling well this morning."

Pony looked worried, "Will she be alright?"

Soda smiled, "I'm sure she will, Pone."

Pepsi added, "I'm sure it's just everything coming up on her. The train ride over, her drinking spree, the fights, plus being back home, is finally taking it's toll on her."

Pony nodded while Ace said, "I hope she gets better, I want to give her, her welcome home present."

Darry smiled when he looked up from the sports section, "That's a great idea Ace, we should have thought of getting her a welcome home present."

The door was thrown up interrupting the families bonding moment, Two-Bit and Dally came arguing in. Pony and Ace jumped up, "Shhhhh! Aeux not feeling well, ands sleeping in."

For the first time in his life Two-bit had nothing to say. He quietly turned on mickey mouse and even kept the volume down, and Dally just slumped into the couch. After the boys finished their eggs, Darry and Spencer left for work while the other four cleaned the table off and did the dishes. When they all were watching a re-run of mickey mouse Steve came bounding in, "Man I've never heard this house so quiet in the morning. I almost thought no one was home."

Soda, "Aeux sleeping, and we're letting her rest."

Steve looked at the clock, "It's nine in the morning! What are you going to let her sleep all day?"

Pepsi, "If thats when she wakes up, then yeah, we'll let her sleep all day."

Shortly after, Johnny and Joey showed up, everyone greeted them, not saying anything about the bruise forming on Joey's left eye and the scratch Johnny had across his cheek.

An hour passed until the rest of the gang showed up, Daniel, Alec and Austin carried a very unwilling Brook into the house. Everyone told them to quiet down because Aeux was sleeping still. As strange was it was everyone sat in silence with the tv on low. They could have gotten up and left, they could have ate to stop their growling stomachs but they didn't, everyone just sat there. That was until Steve stood up, "This is shit. And all of you know it. You all are just sitting around afraid to make any noise because you might wake the precious Aeux! If this is what it's going to be like with her back, then I don't want her here, you should have listened to Darry last night, we should send her back to that girls home!" He turned to Brook who was going to say something, "I don't give a damn if I don't know what she's going through or what she put up with! I've put up with shit to, and you don't see me going crazy on people because they said something the disagreed with me!"

Soda stood up and whispered loudly, "Steve come on man. Just keep your voice down."

Steve turned around and started walking down the hall toward Aeux's room, "The hell I will! Aeux wake your sorry ass up!"

He started pounding on the door, while the rest of the gang came running down the hall way to stop him. Pepsi pulled Steve to the floor and jumped on his chest and started punching him, "That's my sister your yelling at! Keep your damn opinions to yourself! She's not going back to that god forsaken girl's home!"

Dally pulled Pepsi off Steve, "Calm down Pepsi. Ain't no one taking your sister away."

Austin and Alec helped Steve up, and as he wiped blood away from the corner of his mouth he said, "Your walking on thin ice, Pepsi, and all your sister's doing is drilling holes. I'd watch your back, if I were you, she ain't who she was anymore."

With that Steve shoved passed Alec and Austin and left the Curtis home with a loud slam of the door. Brook sighed and opened Aeux's door. Aeux laid still, in the same position Brook had left her that morning. The blanket was pulled up and securely wrapped around Aeux, you could see where her hand gripped the corner, almost afraid to let it go.

Brook looked around at everyone, "Let's go get some food, she'll be fine."

Reluctantly the every Curtis brother poked there head into Aeux's room to check on her themselves. But eventually they all left the house and went to the Dingo for lunch.

When the last person closed the door, Aeux's eyes shot open. Getting out of bed she grabbed her pack and took a quick shower and then changed into pants and a t-shirt. Throwing her hair up she took off out of the house.

Not really knowing where to go, she was walking by a convenient store and that's when she heard him, "Man this is lame!"

Aeux couldn't see him yet but she was positive it was him. Rounding the corner he appeared in her line of sight. Steve Randle was sitting on an old apple crate looking bored out of his mind.

Two guys were pretending to fight in front of him.

Without thinking Aeux walked up and grabbed Steve by his jacket collar, "Send me back?"

Steve stood up, and gripped Aeux's wrists, "You've done nothing but cause problems sense you've been back, Aeux. You go drinking, you yell at Darry, you yelled at Soda, he had to leave the DX for the rest of the day because he couldn't get himself around the fact you were mad at him! And you think it's all better because you came up with those lame apologies! Now this morning, I had to sit around your house in absolute quiet because you were sleeping."

"You didn't have to sit there, Steve. I'm sure no one forced you to just sit there," Aeux challenged.

"I came to get Soda so we could go do something, but he wasn't going to leave until you woke up," Steve said accusingly.

Pushing Steve backwards, she let go of his collar, and he let go of her wrists, "Soda is my best friend, and you almost ripped his heart out last night. I can never forgive you for doing something like that."

Aeux turned and looked at the ground, "No he didn't deserve what I did," she turned to look at him, "Who are you to judge the life I live? I know I'm not perfect, and I'm not going to try to be. But before you start pointing your finger at me, make sure your hands are clean. I'm not going back to that girls home, never."

Steve didn't say anything, the two just glared each other in the eyes. Steve finally stood up again, and extended his hand, "Truce then."

Aeux grabbed his hand shook it, "Truce." Then with a quick motion she twisted his hand around his back and pushed him up against the wall, "Don't fuck me over, Steve. Or I'll do it to you twice as bad."

She shoved him one last time into the wall and started back down the street.

**SHORT I KNOW, BUT IT ENDED ALL MYSTERIOUSLY WHICH I LOVE DOING. :) SO ANYWAY, TELL ME HOW IT IS? I HAVEN'T QUITE FIGURED OUT IF I'M GOING TO ADD THE MAJOR PART OF THE BOOK/MOVIE, WHICH WOULD BE JOHNNY AND PONY KILLING BOB AND SAVING THE KIDS FROM THE CHURCH. SO GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS. LOL AND IF I DON'T THEN I'M GOING TO NEED TO COME UP WITH SOMETHING MAJOR TO FILL IT IN, SO SEND ME IDEAS FOR THAT TOO. I MIGHT JUST COMBINE EVERYTHING.**


	6. Parks, Showers, Hoppin'

**I WAS GOING TO HAVE THIS UP LAST NIGHT, BUT MY INTERNET WAS DOWN SO :) YOU GET IT TODAY. ANYWAY R&R LIKE THE MAGICAL PEOPLE I KNOW YOU ARE. 3**

Aeux passed the Dingo and saw her friends and family laughing, heck she could even hear them laughing out on the street. But she didn't want to go in there, not yet, so she wound herself down to the park.

At first glance nothing seemed familiar until she blinked again, and everything was there. By the big tree sat the old picnic basket that was always packed beyond it's limits, and even then not all the food could fit. She could hear the laughing of her brothers and father tossing balls and chasing each other around the open grassy field. A laugh escaped her lips when her father fell and all six boys ran over and jumped on him.

A giggle filled her ears and Aeux looked at the swing set, where her mother and her were sitting, they were laughing at the tangle the boys had become of themselves. "Mommy, can we stay like this forever?" Aeux hear her younger self say.

Her mother smiled at her daughter, "Of course, Sweety, forever and ever."

The picture faded, and then the park turned back into the unfamiliar park.

"Aeux! Aeux is that you?" a voice called from behind her.

Turning around Aeux was face to face with Tim Shepard, "Long time no see, Shepard, how's it going?"

Laughing, "It's going, it's going. So you back for good, or you causing trouble to get yourself sent back yet?"

"I'm staying here, Tim, I ain't going anywhere else."

Swinging his arm around her shoulders he started pushing her forward, "Great, come on I saw everyone at the Dingo, we'll go crash their party."

Letting herself be led back to the Dingo, Tim and Aeux joined everyone, eventually they were all asked to leave, because they were "disturbing the peace" and they needed the tables for paying customers.

"The night is young, and we have nothing to do," complained Alec, "The movies haven't started, the party isn't going on, and no one has enough alcohol to cause anything besides bad breath."

Everyone laughed, but agreed with Alec anyway. "We could go to the lot and play some football," a voice said from the side. Steve stepped from out of the shadow of the market store, "I mean that is if your wanting to go anywhere with me."

Soda literally jumped over to Steve and threw him in a headlock, "Hell yes we want you to come with us. Pony you run to the house and get a football and meet us at the lot."

Pony nodded and took off running. Steve cautiously walked up to Pepsi, and they just stood their staring until Pepsi finally pulled Steve into a hug, clapping him on the back a few times Pepsi pulled away, "You still got some major groveling to do."

Time passed quickly down at the lot, everyone was so focused on the football game everyone ignored the disappearing sun, until it was to dark for anyone to see the football anymore. Two-Bit, Alec, and Dally all took off decided that Buck's was the place to be that night. The rest of the gang headed to the Curtis house. When they got there, the old truck sat out front, and the radio was blasting.

Inside they saw Darry at the table with papers and a calculator sitting in front of him. Spencer was at the stove cooking dinner. Looking up from the papers Darry greeted everyone and started putting the papers away.

Aeux watched him, put the papers away in the top cupboard, his face was sad but when he turned to look at the group again he put on a big smiled, "You guys have fun today?"

Pepsi, "Hell yes we did! Had some lunch at the Dingo and some football in the lot."

Ace, "Hey, maybe next time you and Spencer are off we can all go play again?"

Darry smiled, "Sure thing, kiddo."

When dinner was served everyone pilled the food on their plates and found a spot to sit whither it was on the couch, chairs, floor or counters. As the night wore on, everyone started drifting off, Johnny and Joey went home, Austin walked his sister home and was going to catch up with Dally, while Steve and Daniel left to see if their old man was home yet or not.

Darry stood up, "It's late, i'll see you guys in the morning, and no stay up to late. Pepsi, Soda you take care of Ace and Pony alright?"

They both nodded. Pony and Ace had fallen asleep on the floor shortly after Johnny and Joey had left. Aeux had her legs over Pepsi's legs while her head rested on Soda's legs, she watch both of them yawn and rub their eyes tiredly. Minutes later, their heads dropped, and rested on the back of the couch. Smiling Aeux got up walking down the hall she opend Pony and Ace's door cleared a pathway to the bed, and went back to the living room. She scooped Pony up in her arms first, silently thanking the girls home for it's weight room. Laying him into his bed she went and got Ace and did the same thing. Covering them up she kissed both their foreheads and whispered goodnight.

Going back into the living room, she pulled off Pepsi's and Soda's shoes and twisted them so their feet were up on the couch as well. Running and getting each of them a pillow she lifted their heads to the arm rests and placed a pillow under their heads. Grabbing the blanket that was on the back of the couch she pulled it over them. Kissing them both on the forehead like she did to Pony and Ace she whispered goodnight. Listening to the silence for a few minutes she felt confident that everyone in the house was asleep.

Getting a flashlight she climbed onto the counter she grabbed the paper and the calculator Darry had out when they'd came home. Carrying them to the kitchen table Aeux began reading them over. Bills is what they turned out to be. The house payment, electric payment, water payment, grocery receipts from the last month they were all adding up, to more and more money.

Notes were placed through out the pile of papers, how much Darry, Spencer, Pepsi and Soda should make at the end of each year with their salary. Aeux calculated the totals in her head, if nothing went wrong, and they boys made as much as they hoped to make, the Curtis family would run out of money by the twelfth month. And Darry wanted to start saving for college money for Aeux, Pony and Ace. The total Aeux had in her mind didn't include gas, it didn't include new clothes that they were eventually going to need, or the random movie or pack of cigarettes Pony and Ace are going to want.

Sitting back Aeux tossed the papers she was holding on the table. Her head was spinning with other possibilities the money is going to have to go to, that's going to cause money to run out faster. Angrily she got up and shoved all the papers back into the cupboard. Borrowing Ponyboy's jean jacket she quietly opened the door and snuck out. Sure Darry was going to be mad if he got up in the middle of the night and found her bed empty but she didn't care, she had to find Dally.

Walking quickly through the dark streets, passing under a street light still working every once and awhile. Aeux heard Buck's before she saw it, as she got there the party was was still going at full speed. Walking in, she was greeted with the greaser's who had gotten to the party early and were not completely trashed. Pushing past them she saw Alec playing cards, "Alec, Alec!"

Alec turned around and smiled at her, "Ah, Aeux Darry just told you the rules didn't he, and you've already broken two of them."

"Shut up, I need to find Dally have you seen him?" Alec sat for a second but didn't saw anything. Aeux grabbed him under the chin and made him look at her, "Listen to me, this is really important. I need to know where Dally is at okay?"

"Dally? Dally he's up stairs, with some broad," Alec said goofy. He was drunk and his dorky self was starting to show.

Pushing through people again Aeux climbed up the stairs and came to a hallway filled with doors. "Urgh, he couldn't have told me which room Dally happened to be in could he," she groaned angrily. Then she saw Two-Bit coming out of a room, "Two-Bit, i'm so glad to see you, which room is Dallas in?"

Two-Bit, "The second from the last on the right side, you should know that, that's Dallys room." Two-Bit was too drunk to realize who it was he was talking to, and he stumbled towards the stairs. Running to the door Two-Bit said was Dallys and prayed it was the right one, she pushed the door open and saw Dally and some brunette going at it. Dallas shouted, "Can't you see this room is taken. Get the hell out!"

Aeux went over to the bed and pulled Dally off the girl, she then picked up the girls clothes and through them at her, "Get dressed go home."

The girl wrapped a blanket around her, "I don't think so, I had him first."

Dallas looked at the girl, "She said get the hell out! Now get the hell out!"

The girl dropped the sheet and started getting dressed and shortly left. Aeux grabbed Dally's jeans off the floor and threw them to him, "I need to ask you something."

Pulling them on he looked at her, "You interrupted my night because you had to ask me something?"

He tried to pretend he was angry with her but she didn't care, she just sat down, "I did you a favor, she wouldn't have left you alone after tonight if you finished the job. Now shut up and listen. My brother's are broke."

Dally sat down, "I know, everyone knows, because everyone in this neighborhood is broke."

Aeux turned and looked at him, "No I mean their broke, we'll be lucky if we can pull through this year. That's with Spencer's, Darry's, Pepsi's and Soda's salaries. I have to do something."

Dally laughed and laid back on the bed, "Out of the question, Aeux. Darry, would never let you work."

"I know, that's where I need your help. I need an underground sorta job. Something I could do without anyone knowing it's me doing it," Aeux said pulling herself on the bed and staring at Dally.

"You're serious? I can ask around, but i'm not promising anything," Dally said sitting up.

Aeux laughed and through herself on Dally hugging him, "Thank you. Thank you so much."

Dally pushed her off, "Come on, I'll walk you home."

Aeux smiled big, and waited for Dally to pull on a shirt and his jacket.

The walk was silent back to the house, Dally stopped in front of the gate, "You're not coming in?"

Dally shook his head, "I gotta get back to the party, like I said you interrupted my night. I gotta go finish it off."

Aeux shook her head, "Your are disgusting."

Dally let out a genuine laugh, "See you tomorrow kid, bright an early. I'll be the one pounding on your door in the morning."

Aeux laughed and walked up the porch, quietly pulling the door open she turned around, "Hey Dally?" He turned around and started walking backwards, "Goodnight."

He turned around and continued walking. Following him with her eyes, Aeux let go of a sad smile. Creeping in, she hung Pony's jacket back up and shut the door. She then managed to sneak down the hallway without waking anyone up.

Getting into her room she let out a happy sigh. Taking her pants and sneaking her bra off, Aeux crawled under the blankets and went to sleep.

The next morning she was woken up by someone lightly knocking on the door, she groaned in reply and the door opened, allowing Darry to walk in, "Morning, Tiger, it's time to wake up. Breakfast will be served in ten. You don't have to be dressed, but you have to be there."

Aeux sat up when Darry left her room, pulling on the pair of pants she had on yesterday she walked out of her room rubbing her eyes and yawning. Darry was coming out of Pony and Ace's room. Following him into the kitchen, Pepsi, Soda, and Spencer were all sitting at the kitchen table, all three of them were drinking coffee and had chocolate cake in front of them. The smell of cooking eggs filled the room. "Chocolate cake and eggs?" Aeux questioned.

Soda, "It's full of nutrition to start off your day. You got your poultry and your dairy, wheat, and sugar."

Aeux laughed, she sat down and Darry put a glass of orange juice in front of her and a piece of cake. "Eggs will be down in about five minutes."

Aeux ate her cake slowly, and when Darry pulled the skillet off the stove, Ace and Pony walked into the kitchen, grumbling, "Morning."

Darry got a piece of cake for the both of them, which cheered them up. Then he scooped out the eggs. Soda got up and got Jelly, poured some on his eggs and handed it to Pepsi who did the same thing.

Aeux looked at Pony and Ace with a questioned face, the two boys shrugged and continued eating.

Steve came walking into the house, "Morning!" He called out, everyone yelled morning back and he came into the kitchen, "Well, well, well, look whose up." Aeux glared at him, "I'm just saying."

Soda jumped into the shower when he was done, and Darry and Spencer left for work. Everyone migrated over into the living room where Pony turned the tv to Mickey Mouse. Soda left after he got out of the shower with Steve and Pepsi jumped into the shower.

After he got out, Pepsi left as well until only Aeux, Pony and Ace were home. Johnny and Joey showed up just as Mickey Mouse was finishing, and they sat and waiting while Pony took a shower and then all three of them left to go do what every they were doing. Ace went and took a shower, and took off saying he was going to go meet up with Daniel, Alec and Austin and they were going to catch a ride down to the creek.

So Aeux was stuck at home. Not really knowing what to do, Aeux went around and cleaning the house, picking up the boys clothes as she went. Brook showed up about an hour and a half later, "Come on, let's go, there's so much Tulsa we need to explore."

Aeux ignored her and finished putting clothes in the washer and starting it. "It's Tulsa, Brook. Nothings different about it. It was the same six months ago when you where here last, and it was the same a year ago when I was."

"So you just want to stay home and ... clean?" Brook asked.

Aeux smiled, "Of course not, I want to take a shower and then we'll go hop around town."

Brook laughed, "Then get your ass in the shower. We got hoppin to do!"

**SO DALLAS HAS A SOFT SPOT, OF COURSE. WE COULDN'T HAVE HIM JUST HAVE A SOFT SPOT FOR JOHNNY AND JOEY NOW COULD WE? LOL **


	7. New York, Going Away, Don't Look Back

**OKAY SO THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. AND YES I KNOW, IT KINDA SUCKS, AND IT'S SLIGHTLY SHORT. BUT I ALREADY HAVE A SECOND STORY IN MIND, IF YOU WANT ME TO WRITE IT. :)**

Hopping wasn't exciting. The two girls saw greasers they haven't seen for awhile, talked about an old memory here, and an old memory there, but even Brook seemed to find the walk around town to be extremely boring.

"I thought this was going to be fun!" whined Brook.

"We just know the town to well. I mean if we were in a completely different town, who knows what kind of trouble we could have gotten into," exclaimed Aeux. Brook stopped walking, Aeux turned around, "What?"

"Aeux your a genius! That's exactly the problem, we just need a new town! And I have the perfect one in mind, it's a little out there, but you'll love you. We'll love it!" Brook exclaimed.

"What town?" Aeux said giving her best Two-Bit impression.

"New York!"

Aeux looked at her friend, "Lovely idea, Brooklyn, but how the hell are we going to get to New York. Most importantly how the hell are we going to let Darry let me go."

Brook started walking again, "How the hell could he not, I mean seriously, whats he going to do? Call the cops, I don't think so. That'd prove to the courts he can't take care of you, which means his care in taking care of his brothers will be questioned. Darry knows that, and Darry wont push his luck, cause down here you know that cops do anything and everything to piss us off."

Rubbing her chin Aeux laughed, "That's so cruel it just might work. Okay how are we going to do this? I mean, where are we going to get money, where are we going to sleep, how are we going to get there?"

"Where ya going?" Austin said coming from behind them. Ace, Alec and Daniel were walking with him, all with a questioning gaze.

Brook, "Oh, no where special, ya know? We were thinking about going to ..."

"The lake! Like ya all did this morning, by the way, how was that?" Aeux threw in.

Ace came up and threw an arm over his sisters shoulders, "You are an extremely good liar, ya know that Curtis? One day that'll getcha into trouble. As for the lake, it wasn't all you think it was. No one else showed up so we just swam around all day."

"Oh mournful. Maybe next time you should invite your girlfriends, I'm sure there's plenty of room for all yall to do your dirty deed," Aeux laughed.

Ace laughed, "Your sick!"

Aeux shrugged with a cocky grin, "I'm realistic."

The group walked back to the Curtis house laughing at each other's jokes. New York slipped from Brook and Aeux's minds as they days went on. Or at least until two weeks later.

"Aeux! Aeux wake up! Breakfast in 10!" Darry yelled through her door, and then proceeded to wake up the others. But as breakfast started, Aeux still hadn't shown up at the table. Darry stood up and went and banged on her door again, "Aeux, I'm not in the mood for games! Now get your ass out here!"

There still wasn't an answer, pushing the door open Darry found an empty room. "Where the hell is she!" screamed Darry as he stormed into the kitchen.

Soda looked up from his eggs, "Who Aeux? She's in her room?"

"No! No, she's not in her room, where the hell is she!" Darry yelled again.

Pepsi stood up, "I'm sure she just went out for a morning walk or something. It'll be alright, we'll find her."

Darry shrugged Pepsi's hand off his shoulder, "No, I'm tired of this. I'm tired of always worrying about her. I'm tired of having to wake up in the middle of the night to make sure she's there. I don't trust her, and she hasn't proved to me or anyone in this house that we can trust her. She goes gallivanting around town with Brooklyn, and comes home at all hours of the night. Disobeying the rules she promised she'd follow. No, I'm not putting up with it anymore. She's gone!"

Just then the front door opened and Aeux came stumbling in laughing, Brooklyn was only a few feet behind her, "Whose gone, Darry?"

Darry turned to her and took a few threatening steps, pointing a finger at her, "Where have you been?"

The laughter was gone, and a cold face replaced it, "What do you mean where was I? You said I had to be home by 10. You never said I couldn't leave again."

Fire seemed to rise in Darry's eyes, anger poured into the room, "You're gone, Aeux." Darry turned around and started walking back to his room.

Aeux ran up and grabbed his arm, pulling him around, "What do you mean gone!?"

"I'm sending you back to the girl's home," he said toneless.

Darry continued walking, and Aeux was fixed to her spot, "No, no you can't send me back there! I wont go! You can't make me go back!"

Aeux turned to look at her other brothers in the kitchen, who were watching. As soon as they saw her look they gave her sad smiles and went back to eating their eggs. Aeux turned to Brooklyn, who walked up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "He wont send you. I promise, I wont let him."

"How?" Aeux pleaded.

Thinking a second, Brooklyn grabbed Aeux's hand and led her out of the house. They walked in silence, as they reached Brooklyn's apartment, Aeux sat on the couch. Brooklyn gathered bags and started filling them up with clothes, soaps, and other hygienic necessities.

Three bags were filled next to the door, Brooklyn went over to Aeux who was still paralyzed. "Sweety? We're leaving alright? Remember we talked about it? New York, that's where we're going. Come on."

Aeux looked at Brooklyn and slightly smiled. Grabbing the three bags the girls left the apartment and headed to Bucks. Walking in Brooklyn put on her Winston voice, "Buck, I need a car."

Buck looked at her, "What the hell do you need a car for?"

"I'm leavin, going to New York, and Dallas will kill me if I hop a train. He'll kill you too if he finds out I asked for a car and you didn't give me one, which resulted in me hopping a train."

Buck sighed and threw a pair of car keys to Brooklyn. After finding the car in the back, the girls loaded the back with the three bags, and then went and found Dallas, who just happened to be at the Dingo with Austin.

Brooklyn barged into the Dingo, causing everyone to look at her, "Dallas Winston get your ass outside right now!"

With that she turned and walked over to the car. Aeux was leaning against the car, taking slow drags from a cigarette Brook let her have. A few minutes later, Dally and Austin came outside, "What the hell Brooklyn!" Austin yelled.

Calmly Brooklyn said, "We're leavin' I ain't sure when we're coming back, or if we ever will, but I gotta get Aeux outta here."

"The hell you are, you're staying right here! Where the hell do you think you're going?" Dally questioned.

"New York, I still gotta few ties with some girls I use to hang with. And I'm sure they'll take us in until we can get settled on our own."

"Why? You just got back from the girls home, you're going to be starting school in a few months, why do you want to just up and leave?" Austin asked.

Brooklyn looked at Aeux, "Sometimes in life, you run on impulse. You do what needs to be done, whither you think you can or can't. It's about hoping there's change, and that it's possible to be what you always wanted to be. It's about helping friends in needs, saying bye to the familiar and looking forward to the different."

Dallas looked at his sister funny, "Where the helled you hear that from?"

Brooklyn smiled, "Actually it's bits and pieces of things Aeux use to tell me when ever I felt bad in the girls home."

Dally looked at Austin who looked at him back, and suddenly they both smiled.

Digging through their pockets the two boys produced about fifty bucks, "You take care of each other. I'll borrow a car and I'll come see you from time to time, so that means you're asses better be in New York, cause I ain't going on a nation wide search for you."

Aeux and Brook both threw their arms around Dally, "Thank you!" they then did the same thing to Austin.

Pulling away Dally and Austin started heading down the street as Brooklyn climbed into the driver side and started the car, "Come on, Aeux, we don't got all day. You're brothers will be looking for you. And I'm sure Dallas with be an ass and go tell them right now."

Aeux smiled, and then walked to her side of the car, and climbed in. Brooklyn turned up the radio and they drove off through town, and just as they passed the 'You are now leaving Tulsa' sign, Aeux punched the rear view window.

Brooklyn turned the radio down, "What the fuck, Aeux! What the hell was that for!"

Aeux shrugged and leaned back into her seat, "Starting today we're never going to look back."

* * *

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK? AND YES I KNOW IT'S SHORT LIKE I SAID, AND THE ENDING IS VERY SHORT COMING I THINK ARE THE WORDS TO DISCRIBE IT. BUT I WANTED TO GET IT DONE BEFORE THE FORTH SENSE MY COUSINS ARE COMING DOWN FOR TWO WEEKS, WHICH WON'T LEAVE ME MUCH WRITING TIME. :) ANYWAY REVIEW. AND THANKS FOR READING!!**


End file.
